The present invention relates to sign holders, particularly but not exclusively of the type used at the point of sale of goods in retail establishments such as grocery stores. The present invention is of particular utility as a sign holder for releasably retaining a sign from the edge of shelving on which merchandise is displayed. Such signs can pertain, among other things, to the price, a description of the merchandise, the announcement of special sales, etc.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a sign holder by which a sign can be quickly and easily attached to the edge of a store shelf.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sign holder which permits limited swinging movement of a sign in at least one direction.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a sign holder which permits free rotation of a sign about an upright axis.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sign holder by which a sign can be reliably held but rapidly and easily changed.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sign holder which will be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, quick and easy to manipulate, and rugged and durable in use.